Mobile Suit Gundam: Freedom Wars
by MetalVoltEXE
Summary: It is 0079 of the Universal Century, the colony of Side 7 was just attacked by the Principality of Zeon. The new Mobile Assault Carrier, White Base, has left the colony for the Federation base at Luna II. However, both they and two ships of Zeon are soon caught in a cosmic disturbance and left on an unknown planet undergoing a war for a legendary artifact, the Kingdom Stone.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters, settings, and/or concepts. All rights belong to the original owners of the individual properties.

* * *

In a distant galaxy called the Milky Way, on the planet called Earth, a terrible war ensues. It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century. This new calendar was adopted when mankind first saw the launch of enormous orbiting space colonies, these were a solution presented to assist in coping with the planet's bloated population. These new homes for mankind would provide living for the new generations where they would be born and raised, and eventually also die. On August 15, UC 0069, the cluster of colonies farthest from the planet known collectively as Side 3 declare themselves the Principality of Zeon. Under the leadership of Degwin Sodo Zabi, Zeon secretly begins arming themselves with new military technology. This would continue for eight years before the Earth Federation would catch onto what was going on. In those years, Zeon was able to mass produce humanoid mobile weapons, commonly referred to as Mobile Suits. The Federation soon attempted to increase their own military might. However, their current military technology would prove to be not very effective against Zeon's Mobile Suits. On the 3rd of January, UC 0079, Zeon launched an attack against Earth Federation Space Force patrols at Sides 1,2, and 4. Hoping to end the conflict quickly, Zeon launches Operation British the next day. Colony 8 of Side 2 is forcibly removed from orbit, and plunges into the Earth's atmosphere. Federation counterattacks cause the colony to miss its intended target of the Federation HQ at Jaburo in South America, and is instead broken into pieces. Parts of the colony strike North America, The Pacific Ocean, and Australia; casualties exceed 200 million lives planet-side and the E.F.S.F. with less than half of their initial forces. People were horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the so-called name of "independence". A treaty was called soon after, prohibiting the use of weapons and tactics of mass destruction such as nuclear missiles and colony drops, as well as declaring the neutrality of the colonies of Side 6. The fighting would resume as Zeon then launched an Earth-side invasion.

It has been nine months since this all began. The date is now September 19, UC 0079, the Federation sent the newly commissioned Pegasus-class mobile assault carrier, _White Base_ , to Side 7 to collect the results of their new Project V. This project had resulted in the creation of the Federation's first Mobile Suits. Unfortunately, they would not go unnoticed. On the way to Side 7, _White Base_ would be discovered by renowned Zeon Ace Char Aznable. Char pursued the "Trojan Horse", as Zeon had classified _White Base_ , to the Side 7's Colony 1. A team of three MS-06 Zaku IIs infiltrated the colony. Upon confirming the presence of Federation Mobile Suits, one Zaku pilot disobeyed orders and began to attack the new weapons. Chaos spread throughout the colony. Eventually, a Side 7 civilian by the name of Amuro Ray would come across one of the Federation's new Mobile Suits, the RX-78-2 Gundam. Amuro's life would forever change that day, as he got into the Gundam's cockpit and started it the Zeon MS team would discover the Gundam activating, and two of them began to attack it. The Gundam then showed just how far the Federation had taken their work into this new weapon, as it took practically no damage from the Zaku's 120mm Machine Guns. The Gundam then unleashed a new kind of weapon, a Minovsky particle Beam Sabre on the two Zakus destroying them in a single hit each. The Federation staff aboard White Base were amazed that this fifteen-year old kid was able to manage to destroy two Zeon Mobile Suits. The third member of the MS troop scuttled their MS and retreated back to Char's Musai-class carrier. After listening to his soldier's intelligence, Char himself infiltrated Side 7 to gather more information on the Federation's new equipment. This eventually led to a battle between the Gundam and Char's customized red Zaku II. The Gundam proved to be a match against even the Red Comet, and another regular Zaku II was lost by the end of the battle. The Gundam and White Base departed Side 7, heading for the Federation Space base on the asteroid Luna II. Char once more pursued, not intending on letting the Federation get their hands on the data used to make the "White Devil".

Meanwhile in another galaxy and planet, there exists an artifact of great power and importance. This mysterious artifact is known to the local people as the Kingdom Stone. For centuries the people of this planet, known as Avalice, have depended on the Stone for a source of power and peace. However, tensions between three kingdoms that rely on it's power are growing rapidly. These three kingdoms of Shang Tu, Shang Mu, and Shuigang could very well start a war against each other should the right sparks be flamed. Little did they know that a great evil being was coming, driven by hunger for power and in pursuit by a coalition of many worlds. Soon events will conspire to turn this world into a new battlefield.

One would at first consider that the tales of these two worlds would happen separately, each other completely unaware of the other's existence. However, cosmic events beyond the grasp of anyone on the two worlds are about to unleash the barriers of time and space. Soon the worlds of Earth and Avalice will come to meet, and then a new set of battles will take place forever changing the fates of both worlds. This is the tale of the trials and encounters of several parties. This is the start of a new war, the war for the freedom of two worlds.

* * *

Mobile Suit Gundam: Freedom Wars

A Mobile Suit Gundam and Freedom Planet Crossover fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1 - Descent Into Darkness

_Mobile Suit Gundam_ and all related characters, mecha, ships, ect. belong to Sunrise.

 _Freedom Planet_ and all related characters belong to GalaxyTrail.

* * *

 **September 19, UC 0079**

 **Perimeter outside Luna II**

 **E** **arth** **F** **ederation** **F** **orces** **Pegasus-class Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- Medical Room**

* * *

"When we're near Luna II, *cough*, you can request permission...to enter port under...my authority. Commandant Wakkein will handle things from there." Spoke Captain Paolo Cassius. He was currently severely injured and in dire pain due to the previous attack by Char Aznable's forces. Beside him Lieutenant Junior Grade Bright Noa, now the acting captain of _White Base_ , stood with worry for his superior officer. Bright was a man in his early twenties. He had black hair and stood at about one hundred seventy-five centimeters.

"Please sir, get some rest. I'll go find those pain-killers." Bright said.

Captain Paolo nodded. He then spoke softly, "Go."

Bright saluted and did as his Captain commanded, knowing full well that Captain Paolo did not want to hold up his duties. Bright left the medical room, on his way to the ship's bridge. Coming down the ship's hall were the three young children who had volunteered to help with supply delivery for the evacuated civilians. Unfortunately for Bright, when Amuro had destroyed one of the Zaku IIs back on Side 7 he accidently hit one in it's reactor. This caused a huge explosion that tore a hole in the colony. Therefore, the civilians had to be taken on the ship as it was the only one docked at Side 7 at the time. The stress of not only dealing with the civilians; but also a crew mostly made of volunteers from Side 7, many only in their _teens_ , just made it all worse. Following him out of the medical room was fellow crewmember Sayla Mass. She was a young woman with blonde hair and As Sayla exited the room, one of the civilians came up and asked a few questions.

 _There's no time for this_. Bright thought. "Sayla!" He called. The girl excused herself and came running into the elevator. On the way up, Bright decided to ask a question.

"Where were you before you relocated to Side 7?" He said.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sayla replied firmly.

"Uh, no. Not really." Bright said. _I hope that didn't offend her too much, just curious._

"On Earth." She answered.

Bright nodded. He then replied, "This is my first time, out here in space,"

"A member of the Earth-born elite?" Sayla asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Noa got slightly annoyed by that question. "Are you being sarcastic?" He said.

"Can't take a joke Mr. Bright." Sayla replied.

The elevator reached their destination. _I'm sorry I asked._ Thought Bright. The two then stepped out and went their respective ways. Sayla went toward the navigation station while Bright made way for the center of the room. Sayla relieved Ms. Mirai Yashima of her duties temporarily. Mirai then walked over to Bright. He gave a gentle nod, letting her know that he was ready to listen.

"I think it's only a matter of time before they try it again." she said.

"Before they try what?" Bright responded.

"Char's next attack."

Bright thought on that a moment. If Zeon's "Red Comet" were to launch another attack on the _White Base_ now, then it could likely be the end of them all. He was interrupted from his thoughts as one of the sensor operators called to him.

"Mr. Bright, I'm picking up something rather unusual in the general area here."

Bright turned and stepped closer to the young operator. "What did you find?"

"It's the flow of Minovsky particles in the area Sir." He pointed at a screen showing the spread of the particles. "Everything goes as it should until this point, it's like something's sucking them in."

"Hmm… this does seem strange, any idea on what's causing it?"

"No clue Sir, there has never been a case like this reported ever. We also checked to see if there were anything else in the area, turned up nothing but dead space."

Bright was mildly concerned about this. An unusual event had been detected of the likes which the Earth Sphere had never encountered. Bright wondered just how this discovery would affect the war and more importantly his ship.

* * *

 **Perimeter outside Luna II**

 **Principality of Zeon Musai-class Light Cruiser** _ **Falmel**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

Miles away from the _White Base_ was another ship. This was the green _Musai_ , under the command of Char Aznable. Currently the Red Comet was having a dire video-conversation with his superior, Admiral Dozle Zabi.

"Gadam's Papua-class supply ship!? With all due respect Sir, but do you really think an old wreck of a boat like that is going to have what we need? Nevermind the fact that we're near a Federation front-line base." Char exclaimed.

Dozle showed very minimal signs of the small outburst affecting him. "Try to be realistic Char."

"I am, but this…"

"The sad truth is that we just don't have the resources that we had in the past. Char… I was able to get you two Zakus. I'm counting on you to capture the enemy Mobile Suits at any cost."

"Sir!" Char salutes as he speaks. Dozle salutes and the video connection is cut. Char then ponders his current predicament. _I request for three Zakus, and they only give me two. We still don't know the full capabilities of the Federation's Mobile Suits. Why we could possibly need, heaven forbid, three Zakus much like my own just handle the white Suit._

"Commander Char! Could you please come have a look at this?" declared an operator.

Char came over to the soldier's station, "What do you have, is the Trojan Horse involved?"

"Not likely Sir, but it's still serious. Note this area on-screen. The Minovsky particle scanner indicates that at this point, particles are simply disappearing. We have no record of something like this happening at all and it worries me."

"Hmm… I do admit it does seem very strange. Wait, " he turned to face another operator, "What is the Trojan Horse's current heading?"

"Directly one hundred decimeters to our fore Sir!" spoke the other operator.

Char turned back to face the first operator, "Keep your eyes on this, it may be important in the coming moments." The operator saluted and did as told. Char then went back to his command station in deep thought. First the frustration of minimal supplies and now this bizarre occurrence. He hoped that this wouldn't affect his mission.

* * *

 **E** **.** **F** **.** **F** **.** **Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

Roughly thirty minutes later, a meeting was called on the _White Base_ , everyone was on the bridge waiting for Bright to speak.

"Listen up, we don't have time to get everyone's opinion. Therefore majority vote will rule. First off, although we have only a fifty-fifty shot at it, anyone in favor of making a run for Luna II please raise your hand."

Bright surveyed the group. " I see five, understand that this is only a fifty-fifty chance. Now, those of you who are in favor of launching an attack…"

"Mr. Bright! Mr. Bright! You need to see this!" The sensor operator called.

Bright went over to the station, "Yes?"

"It's the anomaly from earlier Sir, it looks to be progressing. It looks like it's starting to give off something else now."

"Something else, like what?" Suddenly, the ship shook. "What was that?!" Bright exclaimed.

"Analysis indicates that the anomaly is generating… gravitational waves!" the operator called in surprise.

* * *

 **Principality of Zeon Light Cruiser** _ **Falmel**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

Back on the Musai, Char had just made contact with Gadam's supply ship. The Red Comet was still slightly worried about what had been detected earlier, but he dared not show it.

"I can't figure out why the Red Comet would be in such desperate need of supplies this quickly?" Gadam spoke on the video link.

"Gadam, the enemy is close by. We have to hurry." Char replied.

"Yes, I can see that Char. Thank you very much. Do you think I'm too slow because I'm getting older and therefore can't sense danger." Gadam scoffed.

"Commander Char!" an operator called, "Something strange is going on out there. It's the Trojan Horse!"

"Sir!" another operator, this one the sensor operator Char had talked to earlier, shouted. "It's that odd Minovsky distortion I told you about. It just grew in size. I'm also picking up some strange gravitational pulls from it."

The _Falmel_ then shook.

"Char!? What's going on?" Gadam said.

"I'm not sure Gadam, one of my men detected some kind of anomaly involving Minovsky particles nearby. Now it's generating gravity of all things."

"Ridiculous, that sounds like something you'd see in an old film."

"Believe me, I don't like it as much as you do. However we do need to do our best to get out of here before…" Char was cut-off as the ship started moving forward. "What the heck?"

"Commander! The anomaly! It's pulling us away from Luna II!" The sensor operator exclaimed.

Looking to the starboard window, Char could indeed see that they were being pulled away from the asteroid and into the darkness of space. _This can't be real, surely there's something we can do here,_ he thought. Unfortunately for the two Zeon ships, there actually wasn't anything they could do.

* * *

 **E** **.** **F** **.** **F** **.** **Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

"All hands to stations! This is an emergency! Get all non-assigned personnel to safe quarters, and lock down the Mobile Suits and Core Fighters. Let's move people! Miss Mirai, can you get us out of this?" Bright spoke.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bright, but the pull's too strong for _White Base_ to handle. I'm doing my best." Mirai replied.

"I appreciate that." Bright said. He then picked up the commander's phone and dialed in the number for the hangar. "What's the status on the Mobile Suits?"

"Gundam's all strapped in, as are the Core Fighters and the Guncannon. We're finishing up on Guntank now." An engineer said.

"Fantastic, you do that and then get yourselves strapped in. I hate to say it but we're in for a ride. Bright out." He replied as he hang up. _I just hope we can make it out of this._

As if to spite, the pulls got stronger. The ship was turned, now facing the black abyss known as space. Noa Bright could faintly make something out in the darkness. It looked as though the very stars were shifting about like a raging sea. _Oh karma, have mercy upon us._

* * *

 **E** **.** **F** **.** **F** **.** **Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- MS Hangar**

* * *

In the _White Base_ 's hangar. A young boy around the age of fifteen was helping to finish the lockdown on the Guntank. This brown-haired individual was Amuro Ray, the pilot of the Mobile Suit Gundam. _Geez, first it's Zeon attacking. Then the next thing I know we're getting sucked into something with no way out. Can't we ever catch a break._ He fastened the last clamp, the Guntank was no secure. "Okay, it's done." He called to the others.

"Great, now let's get out of here and buckle ourselves in. Good work everyone." the chief engineer called. The ship shook more violently than before. Amuro was knocked to the ground from the shakes.

"Gah, what's with all this." He grunted. Amuro pulled himself up and darted for the elevator. He entered within a minute and the car started up. Two minutes later and it stopped. Everyone got out and made way for shelter. Amuro went to his quarters, shut the door, and strapped himself in a sturdy seat built into the wall. As he finished, he seemed to feel like he was getting fatigued. _Sleep, at a time like this. I can't! But then again…_ Amuro suddenly felt too tired to care, everything then faded to black.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **E** **.** **F** **.** **F** **.** **Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- Amuro's quarters**

* * *

Amuro awoke still feeling a bit groggy. He was still strapped into the seat, and feeling quite stiff from that. The shaking had stopped; therefore, Amuro felt it was now safe to unfasten himself and stretch out a bit. As he did so, he located a clock to judge about how long he had been out. He deduced that he had been asleep for at least three hours.

 _I was out that long! What about the rest of_ White Base _?_ His question was soon laid to rest as Bright's voice came from the room's intercom.

"All hands check equipment for damages, and make sure any and all inquired are tended to."

 _Well good to know that the bridge is still intact._ Amuro thought. _But just what_ was _all that?_ Amuro shook that thought out of his head as he prepared to head out of the room. There was work to be done, especially on the Gundam in case it was needed. Now feeling much less stiff, he bolted out of the room and took off for the hangar.

* * *

 **E** **.** **F** **.** **F** **.** **Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

Bright wasn't all too sure just what to make of the situation. Initial reports indicated that there were no major injuries from the disturbance, a fact that the acting captain was very glad for. There was also very little damage caused to the ship's equipment. Looking out the bridge's front viewing window, he could see nothing but the vast darkness of space with the light speckles of light from far-off stars. Just where were they now? Hopefully they would have a good answer to that very soon.

"Mr. Bright, we've just finished an initial data analysis for our current location. Unfortunately, I don't think you're going to like it." An operator stated.

 _Of course, there just had to be something go wrong,_ Bright thought. He walked over to the station, "Well let's hear it. Just what corner of existence has fate decided to drop us into?"

"For a start sir, it looks to be an undiscovered part. We're only picking up three plots of Minovsky Particles. As you'd expect we're one of them, the other two plots however… they match up with two classes of Zeon ships. One matches a Musai-class cruiser and the other looks to be a much smaller class."

 _Terrific,_ Bright thought. _Not only are we floating about in empty, undiscovered space; we still have Char's_ Musai _and another Zeon ship after us._ "Anything on the E.F.F. communications network?"

"No sir, and sadly that's not the worst of it. We can't pick up anything on any type of communications. It's all completely dead, military and civilian alike. I wouldn't be able to receive my girlfriend's latest text here no matter how hard I tried."

"Well that's just great, any other bad news you'd like to share?"

"We've gotten a mapping of the local area, and to be honest I was surprised."

Well _that_ came as a bit unexpected to Bright. "A piece of good news?"

"Sort of, it would appear that we aren't too far off from some kind of terrestrial object. Judging by the size and its gravitational pull, I'd say it's some kind of moon. The bad news here is that I'm not picking up any kind of colonial activity from it."

"So we're near an alien moon, well I guess that's better than being adrift in open space. And if it really is a moon, do you suppose it could be orbiting an inhabitable planet?"

"I can't say for certain, but it would be highly likely that it would be orbiting a planet of some kind. Though it is roughly the same size as our Moon. An inhabitable planet could be a possibility, though we'd have to get closer to this moon, and the planet itself, to find out for certain."

"Hmm… I know it's a long-shot, but if it turns out that we're near an Earth-like planet then just maybe… just maybe we can find resources to survive off of and possibly a way back to the Earth Sphere."

"That would be nice Mr. Bright," Mirai then said, "but what if we can't find a way back home? How would we break this news to the civilians?"

Bright gave a good sigh at that thought as it would be quite the task to handle if they were indeed stuck in this part of space. Thanks to the attack on Side 7, the rescued civilians aboard Side 7 had already lost what homes they had. Now they were completely cut off from their families and friends on Earth or the other colonies, along with the E.F.F. crewmen of _White Base_ and whoever was on those Zeon ships. _Oh this day just keeps getting better and better,_ he thought. _Is this some kind of twisted game that some deity's playing with us as the pawns?_ Bright then took a deep breath, _Alright Bright... Calm yourself. It won't do any good getting worked up over thoughts like that._

"M...Mr. Bright!" The same operator that gave the report exclaimed. "Incoming video feed, it's from the Musai!"

"What, the Musai?" Bright responded. _Just what is Char up to?_

* * *

 **Principality of Zeon Musai-class Light Cruiser** _ **Falmel**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

Char Aznable awoke from what he could call the most bizarre slumber he ever had in his life. _Just what was that? It's not like me at all to fall asleep at my post._ He soon found that he wasn't the only one affected, the entire bridge crew was now starting to stir.

"Are you alright Commander Char?" Asked Ensign Dren.

Char nodded, "I'm more worried about the rest of the ship and the _Papua_."

"We're getting on that as we speak sir," spoke a sensor operator. He and his comrades got to work on repairing equipment and analyzing data from the _Falmel_. The results indicated that the ship was largely undamaged and the equipment in working order. There were also, thankfully, no casualties as a result of the phenomenon.

Something then caught Dren's eye on one of the monitors, "Commander Char, there's an incoming video call. It's from the _Papua._ "

Char answered the call, Gadam's face appeared on the screen. "Good to see that the Red Comet's still in one piece," Gadam said. "Any major issues on your end?"

"Thankfully no, what about your ship and men Gadam?" Char replied.

"We're all accounted for and there were no major damages, both our supplies and yours."

"Well that's about best thing that's come out of this mess. Hopefully we should be getting a reading of where we are soon enough."

"Actually Char, we've gotten a bit of that done ourselves. While we still do not know exactly where we are, we have found some kind of celestial object a few hundred yards out. Our scanners indicated that it's likely a moon of some sort."

"A moon you say." This bit of information certainly intrigued the Red Comet, "That's some news Gadam. We could station ourselves there for better protection while we exchange supplies, and perhaps even find a few more in case we need them."

"That is most agreeable Char. The sooner the supplies are transferred over, the better off we'll all be. However, there is a slight problem."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"It would appear that we weren't the only ones brought here."

"Are you telling me… that the Trojan Horse is here as well!"

"It would seem to be the case, so how do you intend to deal with it?"

"Hmm… a good question indeed." _Well this is a fine mess we're all in. Not only are we all trapped in this mysterious location, but there's also the Trojan Horse to contend with. Wait a minute, the Trojan Horse… they're just as stuck in this as we are._ "Actually Gadam, what if we were to call a temporary ceasefire between ourselves for the duration of this crisis?"

"What! A ceasefire!"

"Think about it Gadam, we're all in this mess together be it Federation or Zeon. That ship, not to mention that white Mobile Suit and a couple of fighters, are all they have. While they're certainly strong, do you really think they can handle being so isolated from Federation airspace for so long?"

"True, but then again we've got the same problem."

"However, were we to pull our resources then we'd all be more likely to come out of this in one piece. Two combat ready ships with four Mobile Suits and a few fighters working together would put the odds in our better favor. And just maybe, they have a few more suits that we don't know about. Think about that for a moment…"

"Hmm… I see. If something hostile would come this way, then apart we're all sitting ducks."

"Right, and if they're willing to cooperate then there would be a bonus for us later. We'll be able to get a better idea of just what the Project V Mobile Suits are capable of without having to directly engage them ourselves. Just think, if we manage to find a way back to the Earth Sphere with the information from those Suits…"

"Ah… then Zeon will have an advantage. An excellent idea Char. I suggest we all head for that moon then. You can arrange things with the Trojan Horse while we get to work on the supply transfer."

"Glad you're seeing where I going with this. Keep your sensors open for trouble just in case though. The Federation ship shouldn't pull anything, but you never know when trouble will hit."

"Right, keep me posted on anything new. _Papua_ out." Gadam cut the video call with that.

 _Well this is sure turning out to be quite the adventure. I wonder just how well things will continue to go?_ "Dren, get ready to open a video link to the Trojan Horse. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we'll all be safer."

"Yes Sir, Commander Char." Dren and an operator got to work on opening a link. "Let's try on the emergency channel first. They might be more likely respond on that one."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Warship**

* * *

Far off from the castaways of the Universal Century was a massive ship. The vessel was painted in an eerie gunmetal grey with ghastly lighting scattered throughout the hull. Inside this heinous spacecraft was a dark room, a green figure sat at a modest desk inside of it. The being was green with a metallic battle armor. The figure's eyes were a burning red with a cape adorning the back of his armor to match the eyes. Feared throughout the Coalition of Planets, Lord Arktivus Brevon was truly a sight to behold. Unfortunately for many of those who challenged him, it was also the last thing they ever saw. He had come by this star system with his crew in the _Dreadnought_ for a purpose. His scanners had picked up an item of immense power from a planet nearby. Should he acquire such an item, he could double or perhaps triple the size of his current forces. Not only that, but it was just the thing he needed to accomplish his _real_ goals. No one would stop him from taking this prize.

Suddenly, a green and black machine teleported into the captain's quarter. "FORGIVE THE INTRUSION SIR, BUT YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED AT SENSOR STATION 4," it spoke in a feminine voice.

Brevon turned to face the machine, were it anyone else the glowing green lights and twitching tentacles would have driven off them off in fear. **"What is the situation, Syntax?"**

"WE HAVE DETECTED THREE ABNORMAL JAMMING SIGNALS ORIGINATING NEAR THE TARGET PLANET. THERE ARE NO MATCHES TO THE SIGNAL TYPES AND IT WOULD APPEAR THAT THESE SIGNALS ARE ABLE TO CAUSE ISSUES WITH OUR EQUIPMENT. ALSO, OUR CURRENT FLIGHT PATH WILL PUT US ON A DIRECT PATH TO THE SIGNALS LOCATION." Syntax replied.

" **Hmm… how interesting. Maintain our current heading; I will be arriving at the sensor station shortly. Oh, and put the 91** **st** **and 95** **th** **Space Battalions on standby."**

"AS YOU WISH SIR." Syntax then teleported out of the room.

Brevon stood there for a moment thinking on what strange new force he would be facing soon. Granted to him, it wouldn't be anything too new besides yet another name to the huge list of opponents he and his forces have vanquished. Then again, this new jamming signal could be the sign that he may have finally found a foe worthy of his time. After all, no force in several star systems would dare challenge him. Only the pathetic Coalition had dared to continue resistance, though that was typically one-sided. Perhaps this new foe would provide him with a challenge, before he showed them just _why_ he was so feared.

* * *

 **E** **.** **F** **.** **F** **.** **Mobile Assault Carrier** _ **White Base**_ **\- Bridge**

* * *

The video call from the Musai was brought onto the main viewing screen. The man that appeared looked to be no older than twenty by the build of his body. His face was hidden via a silver mask and helmet with a red dress uniform adorned with black and gold accents. This man was none other than the infamous Red Comet of Zeon.

"This is Commander Char Aznable of the Zeon cruiser _Falmel_. I would like to speak to the captain of your vessel to arrange a negotiation point for a temporary ceasefire agreement between our forces."

This caught Bright slightly by surprise. _A ceasefire? It looks like Mirai was right after all. They must be short on supplies. Between that and our current situation, it makes perfect sense that we would go for this._ "Commander Aznable, this is Lieutenant Junior Grade Bright Noa of the E.F.F. ship _White Base_. I am afraid that our captain is currently unable to speak with you at this time. He is currently under heavy medical care as a result of the hostilities at Side 7."

"I see, my regards to your captain and my humblest apologies for what happened there. I had no intentions of engaging as such; unfortunately, circumstances changed and...well... _that_ happened. Regardless, what was done was done. I presume you are the current acting captain of your ship Mr. Bright?"

"That is correct Commander Aznable. Now you said that you wanted to arrange a point to meet for negotiating a ceasefire."

"Indeed, as I'm sure you're all aware we are all trapped here in an unknown location in space. We're having some problems on our end of things and I'm sure not everything is ideal for you. We're all in this together, so why not put aside our differences and pull through to survive this crisis?"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. We don't have any idea of what's out there, so the last thing any of us need is our ships cannons and Mobile Suits attacking the other. You're proposing that we combine our firepower to better overcome any possible hostiles that would come up."

"Exactly Mr. Bright. There is a lunar object not to far out from here. I suggest we meet there for formal arrangements. While we're discussing, would you mind if our supply ship were to begin supply transfer to our ship. If something were to happen during our negotiations, we would be able t actually put up some aid."

"Hmm... I suppose that wouldn't be too much of a problem. Very well, well meet at this moon and negotiate formal terms. To be honest Commander, this helps more than you know."

"I'm sure so Mr. Bright. When we arrive at the moon, I'll board your vessel in my Zaku. I'll be bringing two of my men along as representatives alongside myself."

"That's perfectly acceptable. We'll see if our captain can make the meeting as well."

Char nodded. "Alright, then we'll meet again shortly." Char cut the video link then.

Mirai then walked to Bright, "Well Mr. Bright, what do you make of this?"

"Well... Char does seem like we wants this to go well. I don't exactly blame him for that. I'd say that this is a golden opportunity for us all. I'm hoping that something doesn't go wrong with this."

* * *

 _The three Universal Century ships arrive on the surface of the unknown moon. Negotiations commence as a new foe appears. Soon both Earth Federation and Zeon are fighting for their very survival. Next time on Mobile Suit Gundam: Freedom Wars, The Lord of War._

 _Will freedom remain?_


End file.
